Yuuma Kousaka
is one of the main characters of Gundam Build Fighters Try. Personality & Character Yuuma is a calm and serious person. As a child, he and Fumina promised to enter the World Tournament together. However after a brutal defeat, Yuuma was traumatized and as a result began to see Gunpla Battle as a pointless sport. So he decided to quit and take up artistic Gunpla building instead. But as Sekai Kamiki commented, he still desired for Gunpla Battles, and to fulfill his childhood promise with Fumina. After joining the Try Fighters, he is beginning to overcome his conflicting feelings about Gunpla Battling and now devotes himself to winning with his team. He has shown a more critical and serious outlook when it comes to Gunpla Battles which is primarily shown by his constant bickering with Sekai Kamiki. Initially cautious and always trying to avoid the risk of exposing himself in front of opponents due to being afraid of losing, which is reflected in his Lightning Gundam - a high speed transformable suit capable of aggressive assaults, is oddly a sniper. It was only after his battle with Meijin Kawaguchi III that he realizes that he had been limiting the performance of his Gunpla, and in extension, his potential all along. As a result, he starts to adopt a more aggressive approach in battles, crafting a backpack with that allows for higher speeds and greater firepower. He had also since gave up on hiding and sniping, often pursuing his opponents and bombarding them relentlessly instead. While initially getting off on a bad start and often end up arguing with Sekai mainly due to his straightforward and impulsive attitude, as well as lack of intelligence, which contradicts Yuuma's own personality entirely. Throughout the series, Yuuma has gradually come to terms with Sekai's personality and even recognizes the latter's strength, eventually vowing to do his best to back up the ace of the team. Skills & Abilities Yuuma is known for his exceptional skills in Gunpla building and Gunpla Battle (especially as an expert sniper). Mr. Ral states that Yuuma is one of the very few to have ever made him drop his shields. History He and Fumina Hoshino were best friends and used to build Gunpla all the time. They shared a dream of participating in the World Championships, and made a promise to fight in it together. He used to love Gunpla Battles prior to his sister's move to France, but quits after a devastating loss at the hands of a ruthless fighter. Sometime before the 13th World Tournament, he won first place in an "Artistic Gunpla" building contest. As a builder, he was rivals with Minato Sakai, with the two referred to as the western and eastern masters respectively. Yuuma would return to Gunpla Battle when he met together with Sekai Kamiki and Fumina Hoshino to participate in the All-Japan under-19 division tournament. He meets Hoshino at Sekai's house to walk him to school and is friendly towards Sekai as he was trying to win over Mirai, Sekai's sister. He didn't trust Sekai at first claiming that the Build Burning Gundam was crying due to Sekai's poor skill. During their fight against the St. Odessa Girls' School team Sekai kept getting in the way of Yuuma's sniping. Even after their win, Yuuma called Sekai reckless, and their win dumb luck, before Fumina breaks them up. During his training at the Nielsen Labs, he had a rematch with the fighter who made him quit Gunpla Battle. He reveals himself to be Saga Adou, a member of Celestial Sphere, the Gunpla Academy's team. Easily overpowered, he runs away in frustration after realizing he was still not strong enough. After Meijin Kawaguchi III gives him advice, he changes his fighting style. Meijin Cup During the Meijin Cup, a Gunpla building contest, Yuuma's Lightning Zeta Gundam was chosen to be the winner of the Open Course by Meijin Kawaguchi III, but was protested by Minato Sakai, who felt his entry was the true winner. However, the Meijin revealed that Minato's entry, the Super Fumina, was passed over because he never asked for Fumina Hoshino's permission to use her likeness. He later allowed the two to settle it in a Gunpla Battle, but the battle was interrupted when Sekai Kamiki entered with his Kamiki Burning Gundam, and soon descended into a massive battle royale. Island Wars Following Team Try Fighters' victory against Team Song Dynasty in the 14th Japanese under-19 Regional Championship, Yuuma was contacted by Fumina as they had been invited to Nielson Labs' island laboratory to test out a new Gunpla Battle system. However, he turned it down, claiming he wanted to upgrade his Gunpla for the national tournament. In reality, Yuuma turned it down to spend time with Mirai, aiding in construction of Gunpla for photo shoots. However, unbeknownst to him, he was actually on the same island as the one that hosted Nielson Labs' island laboratory. Yuuma's deception was accidentally exposed when Sekai, who went with Fumina instead, found himself meeting a mysterious girl when his KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam was drawn to her, leading to Fumina, Kaoruko Sazaki, Shia Kijima and Minato to find them. Gunpla Battle G-Quest He and Minato participated in a new form of Gunpla battle at The Gundam Base Tokyo called Gunpla Battle G-Quest. Gallery Yuuma Kousaka_Character_Sheet.png|Character Sheet Tatsuyayukitry.png|Yuuma receiving an award from Tatsuya YuumaKousaka-1 GBFT-2.jpg Trivia *Yuuma's seat in the classroom is same as Sei Iori's 7 years ago. *Yuuma appears to have an affinity for transformable units. His old Gunpla from two years ago was a modified Gundam Airmaster, and in flashbacks as a child, he had a poster of the Saviour Gundam in his room, which was also his first Gunpla he had bought as a child with Fumina. His current main Gunpla, the Lightning Gundam, is based on the Re-GZ, and can also transform after he upgraded it for the Qualifiers. *Yuuma shares the same first name as his voice actor, Yuuma Uchida. Like the character, the voice actor also has an elder sister, Maaya Uchida, who is known for her portrayal as Hiroyo Hakase in Unofficial Sentai Akibaranger. **Yuuma Uchida also voices Ein Dalton in Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS. References External links *Yuuma Kousaka on Official Site Category:Male